If You Go Out In The Woods Today
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Mitchie Torres/Spike/Mythical Creature/Human. The woods behind Camp Rock are more than just an escape from the heat for Mitchie. When she comes across a rather strange, and rather drunk man things don't exactly go how either of them expected.


**Author Note: Day two of my One-a-Day oneshots and this one is thanks to my very good friend, knee-knee, she picked the numbers for me and this is what came of it.**

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this, especially since it's a very strange pairing of characters, one that I never would have put together in a million years! So I really hope you enjoy it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the large fan in the corner that's the only thing keeping me cool in this god awful hot weather we're having *sigh***

* * *

If You Go Out In The Woods Today...

The woods behind Camp Rock had always been something of a mysterious place. In all the summers Mitchie Torres had been going to the camp, she had never ventured more than a few feet in, and even then she'd had to have Caitlyn or Peggy with her. She wasn't really sure what drew her to it now.

On this scorching July afternoon it seemed like she would have a hundred better things to do, like hang out on the lake with her friends or start practicing for the Camp Fire Jam next week. But instead there she stood, at the very edge of the woods, peering past the first line of trees into the cool, dappled light that seemed to enchant her so.

Mitchie frowned and took a step in, stretching her hands out to touch the trees either side of her. Their bark scraped lightly at her skin as she trailed her fingertips along their trunks. Right away she felt the spell of the woods wash over her, the cool shade drying the sweat that ran down her cheek and filling her lungs with a freshness the heat hadn't afforded her in weeks.

She made her way into the woods, stepping between trees, over roots and through the overgrown bushes that kept the less determined campers out. Mitchie pushed the sleeves of her chequered shirt down her arms a little way as her body tried, and failed, to adjust to the temperature change.

The foliage overhead blocked most of the sunlight, but just enough managed to get through to give the woods a soft glow that made the girl feel like she was dreaming. She kept walking, pushing deeper in, her eyes always moving as if she was hoping to find something...

A few minutes later, after managing to fight her way through a particularly dense bush, Mitchie stumbled out into a clearing. She brushed herself down, flicking a bug off her shorts, and straightened to look about.

The grass was quite wild here; coming up to her calves, and a number of large rocks seemed to stand guard in a circle just outside of the tree line.

"Wow..." she moved into the clearing and turned slowly to take it all in.

A voice spoke up behind her then, "For a slayer you're not very sneaky. I heard you comin' from miles away, love."

Mitchie whipped round. A man was perched on one of the rocks at the far end of the clearing, his legs dangling over the side. He was pale, something his bleached blonde hair only exaggerated. He stared at her intently for a moment before shrugging and taking a long drink from the bottle of whiskey he held. He belched loudly, the sound echoing around them, and hopped down off the rock.

"So come on then, let's have it out, shall we?" He moved towards her, taking another swig of whiskey.

Mitchie looked about her, a frown creeping onto her face as the man advanced.

"I'm talkin' to you, love, isn't nobody else here," he spread his arms wide and spun in a circle, staggering a little as he did.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie watched him with concern as he managed to right himself at the last moment, spilling some of his drink as he did.

"Never been bloody better, love, what's it to you anyway?"

She shrugged. "You just seem... lost, that's all."

The man scowled at her, flourishing his long, black leather coat behind him dramatically and spreading his arms wide again. "Spike doesn't get lost, love. He just... wanders off sometimes to do his own thing."

"Sounds like a nice life."

Something in her voice stopped Spike in his tracks. He swayed unsteadily, a frown on his face. "Yeah, it's not bad. I mean, it was, until that bloody blonde slayer bitch buggered it all up for me!" He flung the whiskey bottle as hard as he could into the woods with a snarl.

The sound of it smashing floated back to them after a moment. Mitchie's eyebrows shot up and she took a few steps away from him. Spike caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, his head jerking around. The girl froze.

His eyes landed on her face, taking in her wide eyes and balled fists. "Hey, look, love, I didn't mean... I'm not good at this whole share-your-feelings crap. I mean, don't get me wrong," He held up his hands. "I used to be a bloody poet, but that was more than a hundred years ago now. I don't do much talkin' these days. I'm more of a rip-someone's-throat-out-first, ask-questions-later kind of guy. I had to be with the fucked up family I was raised with!" He slumped to the ground, sitting with his legs crossed and head bowed. "It was eat or be eaten. Literally! So I took it to heart and, well, here we are."

Mitchie watched him silently for a moment but when he didn't move she let out the breath she'd been holding. She made her way over to where he sat in the grass and sat down opposite him. He still didn't move.

"I know what you mean. It's kinda the same here at Camp Rock; especially in my first year. All I wanted to do was sing and write music but then I got here and suddenly I was this whole other person. Someone I didn't want to be but the person I thought I needed to be to survive." Mitchie sighed, pulling at the grass as she spoke. "I hurt a lot of people, including my best friend, all because I was afraid to be myself, all because I didn't think I was strong enough to fight back."

She finally looked back up at Spike to find him watching her intently. She swallowed thickly, thinking she'd over stepped... but then...

"Exactly!" The word exploded out of him as if he had been holding it back for years and finally decided to let it go. His eyes sparkled with life as he leant forward, stabbing his finger into the grass as he continued. "That's exactly how it is! But they don't bloody well get it, because it's just so much easier for everyone else. They don't know how hard we try, how hard we fight just to keep going day after day!"

"Right! And nothing we do is every good enough. It's like, 'yeah, okay, Tess already did that, what else can you do?' I'm sick and tired of trying to change myself just to make them happy."

"Yeah- wait, who's Tess?"

Mitchie curled her lip and shook her head. "She's this incredibly beautiful, incredibly talented, blonde bitch who rules over the camp like she built it or something. It's bullshit, if you ask me. She thinks she's all that with her blue eyes and her prefect mouth and..." Mitchie trailed off.

Spike nodded, going on obliviously. "I have one of those. She's called Buffy and she thinks she's so fuckin' perfect, with her blonde hair and her badass slayer-ness and the way she kills vampires all sexy in those leather pants..." he trailed off.

Silence fell over them as they stared at each other, realisation finally dawning on them.

"Oh-"

"Fuck."

* * *

**AN: Thanks very much for reading, I hope you liked it =) there shall be more of this random goodness tomorrow!**


End file.
